Dear My Family
by Park hana
Summary: prolog : setiap anggota keluarga ku memiliki cerita masing-masing. apa kalian mau tahu kisah mereka? akan ku ceritakan pada kalian satu persatu, mulai dari Kibum,Donghae,Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dan tentunya aku sendiri.


Dear My Family

Cast : LeeTeuk,Kibum,Donghae,Ryeowook,Kyuhyun as one family

And other SJ Members

Rate : T

Genre: Family/Friendship/Brothership

Oxoxoxoxoxooxo

Prolog :

Aku punya mimpi, dan mimpi itu ada dalam keluarga ku. setiap anggota keluarga ku memiliki cerita yg berbeda dalam kehidupannya. Ku perhatikan setiap perkembangan dari adik-adik ku.

Cerita kehidupan mereka membuatku sadar bahwa inilah impianku, membuat adik-adik ku tersenyum dan mendukung cita-cita mereka.

Kibum. Adik ku yg terkenal pendiam ini mampu meraih impiannya, awalnya ia tidak memberitahuku dan memendam nya selama berbulan-bulan. Andai Siwon tidak memeberitahuku , aku mana mungkin tau apa yg kibum pikirkan.

Donghae. Si maniak ikan yg manja padaku ini juga awalnya hanya bisa percaya pada aku dan yg lainnya. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai percaya ada kasih sayang yg lain selain dalam keluarga. Kalian mau tahu? Akan ku tanyakan padanya apakah ia mau berbagi kisahnya atau tidak.

Ryeowook. Mahkluk paling sensitiv ini sebenarnya punya bakat terpendam hanya saja ia tidak mau mengasahnya karena TAKUT. Padahal aku dan yg lainnya mendukung apapun bakatnya. Ia memiliki perjalanan panjang dalam menemukan bakatnya dan menemukan orang yg begitu menghargai bakatnya

Kyuhyun. maknae bermulut tajam ini merupakan maknae kesayangan ku, perhatian ku padanya yg berlebih membuatnya jadi manja dan bergantung padaku. Untung nya saudaranya yg lain tidak merasa iri kalau aku memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan lebih. Karena Kyuhyun itu gampang sakit, ia sama seperti ku. ada saat dimana aku sedih ketika Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan ku lagi dan bejalan dengan kakinya sendiri.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan cerita keluargaku? Baiklah aku akan menceritakan nya satu persatu.

Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan kisah Kibum pada kalian.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Dear My Family ~I Have A Dream~**

Leeteuk menutup bukunya setelah ia sadar jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sudah waktunya ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk para Dongsaeng nya. Semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal, Leeteuk lah yg mulai mengatur dan mengurus semuanya,orang tuanya meninggalkan sebuah rumah sederhana, tidak mewah tidak jelek juga. Jangan lupakan sebuah kedai Ice cream, Leeteuk yg mengelola kedai itu meski ia tidak turun tangan dalam pembuatan ice cream. Dan setiap pukul 5, Leeteuk akan menyempatkan waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Masakan nya mungkin tidak se enak umma nya tetapi ia berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Cklek.

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar suara pintu terbuka, itu artinya salah satu dari adiknya sudah pulang. "aku pulang hyung" sapanya ramah. Leeteuk berbalik ke arah Dongsaeng nya "Wookie.. selamat datang. Aku tahu itu pasti kau yg datang. Kau memang tidak pernah telat pulang"

"aku tidak mau membuat hyung khawatir"

"Kibum mana?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu kemana Kibum si pendiam itu. semua orang tau Kibum merupakan namja yg tenang dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, selain tampan Kibum juga di anugerahi otak yg encer.

Wookie langsung menaruh tas nya dan bergabung dengan Leeteuk untuk menyiapkan makan malam. "belakangan ini Kibum agak aneh" ucap Wookie memulai pembicaraan "di kamar ia selalu bergumam sendiri seperti menghapalkan sesuatu lalu saat tengah malam ia juga menerima telphone dari seseorang"

Leeteuk langsung mengerutkan kening nya. Apa Kibum nya memiliki yeojachingu? Apa ada yeoja yg suka dengan namja dingin seperti dia? "siapa yg menelephone"

"kalau tidak salah namanya Siwon"

Sendok yg di pegang Leeteuk langsung jatuh "Mwo! Kibum suka dengan namja?!"

Wookie menepuk jidat nya "hyung! jangan aneh deh... kibum masih normal. Hyung tuh yg ngga normal, mikirnya aneh-aneh"

Grep!

Leeteuk merasa merinding ketika ada yg memeluk nya dari belakang "setiap informasi ada bayarannya loh" ucapnya lembut namun memiliki penekanan yg membuat bulu kuduk Leeteuk berdiri

"kau memeras hyung mu sendiri Kyu" ucap Leeteuk sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun "game mu akan kusita loh"

Kyuhyun cemberut sambil menarik kursi nya "iya deh" Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat Kyuhyun yg gagal memeras Leeteuk. Ia boleh saja memeras hyung nya yg lain tapi untuk Leeteuk maaf-maaf aja deh.

"Siwon atau Choi Siwon itu anak pemilik perusahaan hyundai, dia namja kaya raya di sekolah. Dia teman sekelas Kibum hyung, di sekolah Kibum hyung hanya dekat dengan Siwon"

"tuh! Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook saling memandang "tidak mungkin hyung!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"apanya yg tidak mungkin?"

Namja pencinta ikan itu langsung menarik kursi di samping Kyuhyun "ayo ceritakan padaku" katanya, namun sayang tidak ada yg menanggapi perkataan Donghae sampai akhirnya Leeteuk menaruh setumpuk ikan goreng di piringa. Donghae menatap piring itu nanar "semoga kalian tenang di alam sana" gumam Donghae aneh.

Leeteuk melirik jam tangan nya,Kibum belum juga pulang. Sependiam apapun Kibum, pasti ia akan memebritahukan keberadaan nya saat ini

o0o0o0o0o0o

i'm back with the new ff family... ini baru prolog ya chingu.. nanti bakal per chapter. 1 chapter menceritakan kisah dongsaeng teuki dengan judul yg beda..


End file.
